roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
ZIP 22
}} The ZIP 22 is an American Pocket Pistol. It is unlocked at Rank 61 or can be bought with credits (CR). History The USFA ZiP .22 LR, or just the ZIP 22, was designed by ZiPFactory, a subsidiary to U.S. Fire Arms, most well known for their work on quality revolvers.http://www.thetruthaboutguns.com/2013/04/jeremy-s/gun-review-usfa-zip-22lr/ The ZIP 22 takes Ruger 10/22 magazines, most notably the 10 round rotary magazine, and has the appearance of a rectangle with a barrel sticking out of it. Common complaints about the ZIP 22 often include it double feeding when firing, and the general ergonomics of the weapon, often referred to as 'weird'. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hFepGqERdY0 In-Game General Information The ZIP 22 is to the secondaries what the M231 is to the primaries, except with much lower damage. It is a 7-Shot-Kill (7SK) up close and a 9SK with its minimum damage, the most amount of shots required to kill an enemy in-game. The ZIP 22 makes up for the low damage with minimal recoil, especially for a weapon that has a Rate-of-Fire (RoF) at 2,000 RPM, and it also has the fastest reload time in the game. In addition, it has a headshot multiplier of x2.8, one of the highest in game and allows it to achieve a 3SK at close range with headshots, dropping to a 4SK at longer ranges. The ZIP 22 has the second fastest RoF in-game, with the firecap at 2,000 RPM. However, because it is semi-automatic, achieving this RoF is nearly impossible for a regular user's trigger finger. On the flip side, due to the ridiculously high firecap, it is impossible to spam-click faster than its firecap. Therefore, it is extremely unlikely that one can 'jam' the weapon while firing, even by accident. In addition, the ammunition reserve is ridiculously high and is the 4th highest in the game, tied with the Colt LMG and behind the SCAR HAMR, L86 LSW, MG36, and M60; all of which are LMGs. Usage and Tactics The ZIP 22 requires aiming for the head when going against enemies. Unless the user has the trigger finger and pin-point accuracy, it would be quite hard to kill a target with the ZIP 22 in one magazine with bodyshots. Even with headshots, the ZIP 22 still lacks the necessary strengths that guns like the M9 or G17 have to make it a function sidearm; to deal raw high damage and have a higher magazine capacity. Optics may need to be used to help make it easier to aim for the head, although it's not required. There is less need to use any recoil reducing barrel attachments since recoil is already pretty low. Suppressors may come in handy so that the user does not attract attention to themselves while firing. Like the Henry 45-70, the suppressor can be either extremely crippling or surprisingly functional as the normal suppressor maintains the ZIP's muzzle velocity. (1600 studs/s original velocity < 1700 studs/s suppressor maximum velocity) The VCOG 6x Scope is available, for those who need the higher zoom to aim for the head at longer ranges, and is surprisingly effective at medium-long ranges, too, assuming the user has enough skill to aim for the head. Conclusion The ZIP 22 is a very difficult gun to use. However, more skilled players can effectively use the weapon, as it possesses one of the highest firerates in-game and combined with the minimal recoil and 3SK with headshots up close, makes the ZIP 22 very deadly in experienced hands. However, as a functional sidearm or backup weapon, the ZIP 22 fails to deliver on both counts. Pros & Cons Pros: * 3-shot headshot at close range. * Minimal recoil. * Fast reload time of 2 seconds (2.2 seconds for an empty reload). * Third highest RoF of all weapons in-game (First if not counting the Stevens DB and Sawed Off's instant burst mode). * Highest total ammo count of all secondaries (190 total). * Equipping the suppressor does not reduce muzzle velocity (1700 studs/s). * Low damage drop-off (15 at max range drops to 12 at min range). * Can aim at a 45 degree angle by pressing . Cons: * Restrictive magazine capacity for its damage (10+1). * Extremely poor damage, lowest damage in the whole game. * Maximum RoF is extremely hard to achieve as it is semi-automatic. * Extremely fast range drop-off - ending at 60 studs. Trivia * .22 LR has in fact seen military service. The OSS, during WW2, used suppressed .22 LR pistols, and Ruger MkII's with suppressors were used by the Navy SEALs in the 1990s. The Israelis have also used the Ruger 10/22 rifle for riot control. * The ZIP 22 may be compared to the Kolibri from Battlefield 1. Both play practically the same roles in their respective games, as an incredibly weak pistol that can be used effectively by skilled players. * The ZIP 22 is the only weapon chambered in .22 LR in the game so far, as well as being the only bullpup secondary in the game. * The ZIP 22 has the second highest headshot multiplier in the game, behind the sniper rifles. ** As such, it can out-damage both 9mm semi auto secondaries with headshots. * The VCOG 6x Scope on the ZIP 22 has the same reticle as the VCOG on the Hecate II. * Being a very small weapon, the ZIP 22 has one of the smallest weapon models in-game. * The ZIP 22, the Obrez, and the Sawed-Off are the only secondary weapons able to equip the Z-Point. ** Additionally, they are also all weapons in the "Other" category of secondary weapons. ** As .22 LR is technically a rifle round (.22 Long Rifle) and not a pistol round, the ZIP 22's placement in the 'other' category would be accurate, as it is technically a carbine without a stock. * The empty reload animation in-game is incorrect. They are just the Glock animations. ** This means that manually cycling the bolt is totally incorrect. To operate the bolt, one must press the small tabs beside the barrel in order to chamber a new round from a fresh magazine, as there is no slide. * When this gun was first in the test place, the laser was attached to the magazine, meaning the laser would be thrown away with thee magazine. ** During testing, it also had an incorrect 2x hyperburst mode, similar to the AN-94's. Sources Cited Category:Other Secondary Weapons Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Pistols